Sayonara
by cottoncandyinyourface
Summary: [Oneshot] They'll meet again... somehow... somewhere... Because they are Team Seven.


**Author's Note:** Banzai!!! I just came up with this at 2 in the morning. Enjoy.

* * *

Leaves swirled around, blown by the gentle breeze. The night sky was dark. There were no stars in the sky, just a mass of black oblivion. All was still except for a small scraping sound of ninja sandals as three members of the most well-known team in the Village of the Leaf ambled along the bridge. 

"Are you guys ready for tonight?" asked a quiet voice. Pink tresses fluttered in the cold wind. Emerald eyes avoided azure and onyx.

There was no reply.

Just silence.

Even when they split directions to head to their houses, no one said a word.

_They knew._ They knew what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, a thirteen year old, loudmouthed, blonde boy, solemnly gathered his personal things and packed them into his pack. Sapphire eyes no longer held the usual happiness and overwhelming joy. He glanced at the mirror and saw the dented and slightly scratched metal plate on his forehead, worn out from past battles. 

With much reluctance, he undid the knot on the back of his head.

_For acknowledgement._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, a thirteen year old, silent, raven-haired boy, stoically stared back at his apartment with intense and expressionless obsidian eyes. With his bag pack slung casually over one shoulder, he turned his back to the place he had been residing since he was young, and walked away. 

Somewhere in his apartment, a metal plate glinted brightly among the silk sheets of his bed.

_For power._

* * *

Haruno Sakura, a thirteen year old, slightly talkative, pink-haired girl, walked out her apartment door, porcelain face completely blank. She did not turn back. She couldn't bear to turn back. It'll only destroy the last bit of willpower she had just to keep her tears from streaming down her cheeks. With only the faintest memory of what her house looked like, she sped away, leaving a trail of leaves at her wake. 

Next to her brushes, on a dressing table, sat proudly a Konoha headband.

_For strength._

* * *

"So…" Naruto began, and stopped, not being able to continue. 

"This is it," said Sasuke softly, trembling fists shoved into his pockets as he just gazed at his team mates.

"Yeah…" agreed Sakura, voice barely above a whisper.

The three ninjas swiveled their heads, looking at the humungous gates. The Konoha main gates.

"So…" Naruto began again, clearing his throat. "Er… yeah… This is it."

"Promise we'll come back. Here. In Konoha," said Sakura, on the verge of tears.

_They knew…_

"After we get stronger, much stronger," promised Sasuke, sparing her a very small smile.

"Hah! I'm so going to beat you when we see each other again!" cheered Naruto, trying to lighten the mood.

"Dream on, dobe."

"Bastard!"

"Dobe."

"Bas - !"

"Hey hey hey!! This is our last few minutes together in Konoha and you guys are still fighting. Jeez!" chided Sakura.

"You make it sound like we're not gonna see each other again or something…" said Naruto, the forced grin sliding off his face.

"But we will be gone for a very long time," Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, we will."

"We won't forget each other, will we?" asked Sakura, sounding so much like a small child.

_They knew that…_

"We won't, Sakura-chan! Believe it!!"

"Hn. Like as if it's so easy to forget such a big dobe like him," muttered Sasuke, and Sakura smiled.

"Hey!" pouted Naruto. The three of them stared at each other, trying to take in as much at they can.

"Well… It's about time that we should get going," announced Sasuke reluctantly.

"One last thing, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said. He held out his hand, a genuine foxy grin plastered on his face.

Sakura placed her smaller hand on top of Naruto's and smile. Tears had made their way down her smooth cheek.

Sasuke smirked and placed his larger hands over Sakura's.

_They knew that no matter what…_

"Team Seven!!" they chorused, flinging their hands into the air, and speeding off into the forest beyond the gates. Naruto went straight, while Sasuke went left and Sakura went right.

No matter what happens…

"Don't forget me, Naruto, Sasuke-kun!!" yelled Sakura into the forest, cupping her mouth to amplify her voice.

_They'll definitely cross paths again…_

"Never!!" shouted back a deeper voice, Sasuke's voice. His voice carried across the forest, reverberating across the trees.

_Whether it's in the streets…_

"Definitely not!!" echoed another familiar voice, Naruto's voice.

_Or at the end of the world…_

"Believe it!!"

_Because they are, after all, Team Seven._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** How's it? Hahah. I know the sadness thing totally didn't work out. Review if you wanna...

Ja! (I'm F.R.E.E.Z.I.N.G)


End file.
